yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogscast Wiki:Rights Requests
This is a page where Registered Users can ask for a higher access level. Anons do not have the rights to do this as they will need an account first. This is also the reason why this page has been semi-protected. The Admin Team will monitor this page and check the requests. You should receive an answer in 1 to 2 days. Access Levels Available These apply from the 8th August 2014 onwards: 1st: Bureaucrat If the Wiki community feels like another Bureaucrat is needed, they will be voted and chosen. Bureaucrat no longer has an edit or time requirement, only trust will determine this position. ---- 2nd: Administrator *Requirements: #Rollbacker #1000 edits #4 active months on this wiki 3rd: Rollbacker *Requirements: #Chat Moderator #500 edits #2 active months on this wiki 4th: Chat Moderator *Requirements: #Autoconfirmed User #1 active month on this wiki ---- Rules You must have at least one fully active month on the wiki before applying for any of these. You also must have a minimal amount of vandalism and misbehaviour if you do have any. If you explain it, there must be a proper reason. Keep in mind that the requirements does not automatically give you the right to be an Admin. 'Regarding Rollbackers and Above Ranks' Rollbackers and Administrators who are banned from chat and/or the wiki and undo or adjust their ban will be stripped of their privileged rights and sent back to the rank of Chat Moderator. Rights Requests (Add your requests here by pressing edit on the respective level) Administrator Requests Dragonofelder Hey all. I'm applying to regain admin status, because recently I've been undoing grief edits but been unable to block the anon that did it. In case some people don't know, I gave up admin status because I hardly used the powers, and I wasn't on the wiki as much as I am now. So yeah, please consider this. I don't have a problem with it. You'll be able to replenish the loss of either myself or Elf in the Administrator section so I'd say this is great! - Innes I don't see any problem with that. You aren't inactive by my standards, nor by the default standards. Rollbacker Requests Chat Moderator Requests On-Hold Rights Requests Administrator Requests Rollbacker Requests Chat Moderator Requests Completed |- |- User Rank Given Date |- Gavalar Chat Moderator March 27th 2015 Spagheti Chat Moderator February 13th 2015 SheepishJun Admin January 17th 2015 Noreplyz Rollback January 17th 2015 Noreplyz Chat Mod November 23rd 2014 Hazzat Chat Mod (Yogscast) October 16th 2014 MaXintoshPro Chat Mod October 12th 2014 |- ShadowAuraInnes Admin August 28th 2014 Cyber-Funk Rollback August 21st 2014 Elfdemon101 Admin August 17th 2014 ShadowAuraInnes Chat Mod August 5th 2014 Cyber-Funk Chat Mod August 5th 2014 Thijsmie Chat Mod (Yogscast) July 31st 2014 ImJessicat Chat Mod (Yogscast) July 31st 2014 ShadowAuraInnes Rollback July 19th 2014 ThinWhiteMale Bureaucrat April 22nd 2014 Jaderos Chat Mod (Yogscast) April 7th 2014 Kalse1229 Rollback April 1st 2014 Lemonz699612345 Rollback April 1st 2014 Dragonofelder Admin April 1st 2014 Shiplord13 Admin April 1st 2014 Icildor Chat Mod (Yogscast) March 16th 2014 Juntapp Chat Mod March 9th 2014 Elfdemon101 Chat Mod March 7th 2014 Elfdemon101 Rollback March 1st 2014 Juntapp Rollback March 1st 2014 ActuallyCranks Chat Mod (Yogscast) January 8th 2014 Cynicalwolf Chat Mod (Yogscast) January 8th 2014 Mighty claw Chat Mod (Yogscast) January 8th 2014 Napkat Chat Mod (Yogscast) January 6th 2014 ThinWhiteMale Admin January 2nd 2014 AbiHaines Rollback December 3rd 2013 SwampinBlazes Rollback November 16th 2013 ThinWhiteMale Chat Mod November 12th 2013 ThinWhiteMale Rollback October 31st 2013 Ferazhin Chat Mod (Yogscast) September 18th 2013 Dragonofelder Chat Mod September 18th 2013 DaveChaos Chat Mod (Yogscast) August 29th 2013 Tower12346 Admin August 16th 2013 Totallyneena Admin July 22nd 2013 IBringTheFunk Chat Mod (Yogscast) July 14th 2013 Tower12346 Chat Mod July 12th 2013 BLACK OUT Chat Mod July 1st 2013 Turpster Chat Mod (Yogscast) June 24th 3013 Tower12346 Rollback June 12th 2013 Totallyneena Chat Mod June 6th 2013 Aethelhelm Bureaucrat June 3rd 2013 Adamo Magus Rollback May 29th 2013 Yogscast-Tom Chat Mod (Yogscast) May 28th 2013 Xasparaz Admin May 15th 2013 Thepenguin9 Rollback May 10th 2013 BLACK OUT Rollback May 10th 2013 NanoSounds Chat Mod (Yogscast) May 7th 2013 Lomadia Admin (Yogscast) May 6th 2013 Shiplord13 Chat Mod May 4th 2013 Xasparaz Chat Mod May 1st 2013 Ravsy Chat Mod (Yogscast) April 17th 2013 Xasparaz Rollback April 8th 2013 Gamerboy555 Admin March 31st 2013 Kaeyidream Chat Mod (Yogscast) March 19th 2013 Supertoastfairy Admin March 16th 2013 Supertoastfairy Chat Mod February 27th 2013 Supertoastfairy Rollback February 14th 2013 Shiplord13 Rollback February 14th 2013 Lomadia Chat Mod (Yogscast) February 8th 2013 Gamerboy555 Chat Mod February 8th 2013 Gamerboy555 Rollback February 8th 2013 RealTeutron Chat Mod (Yogscast) January 23rd 2013 MintyMinute Admin (Yogscast) January 14th 2013 Redharlow 95 Rollback January 13th 2013 Johnny Thunder Admin January 3rd 2013 Yogszach Chat Mod (Yogscast) December 16th 2012 Lomadia Chat Mod (Yogscast) December 16th 2012 MisterGryphon Rollback November 30th 2012 Ghostofsparkles Chat Mod (Yogscast) Novemeber 15th 2012 Aethelhelm Chat Mod October 26th 2012 SoTotallyToby Chat Mod (Yogscast) October 17th 2012 Johnny Thunder Chat Mod October 10th 2012 SamStrippin Chat Mod (Yogscast) October 6th 2012 IAmMaide Chat Mod (Yogscast) October 4th 2012 TkaiaWolf Admin September 26th 2012 Aethelhelm Admin September 14th 2012 TkaiaWolf Chat Mod September 5th 2012 Ctrl+Alt+Llama Chat Mod (Yogscast) August 21st 2012 MintyMinute Chat Mod (Yogscast) August 19th 2012 Frozen Jese Admin June 27th 2012 Frozen Jese Chat Mod June 24th 2012 Wolfii Admin March 18th 2012 Brainsbeer Admin March 18th 2012 Nixeu Bureaucrat March 8th 2012 Dyneslott Bureaucrat October 21st 2011 Peva3 Founder March 5th 2011 Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Wiki